How life goes
by gleekinn
Summary: My first  fanfic. what might have happend if mercedes hadn't walked in on kurt and Finn durin 'ballad', kurt has to choose between Finn and sam. T rated just to be safe. Bad summary I know, please read xx
1. Chapter 1

**Okay this is my first fanfiction Ever and im not very old so sorry if its not that good. please review! constructive criticism is fine, just dont crush me D:**

**obviously I dont own glee, if I did there would be much more kinn :)**

* * *

'' So they just kicked her out?'' asked Kurt, to Finn

''yeah, gave her half an hour to pack. Her father set the wrong time on the microwave.''

''I'm sorry I guess my idea kinda sucked, hu.'' Kurt really did feel sorry for Finn. As much he wanted him and Quinn to brake-up he felt awful with the fact it was his fault Finn was so upset, Kurt would do so much to see him smile, even just once.

''No, this is good. No more secrets, its all out there all the feelings, you know. And that's better, right?''

Kurt hesitated in his own thoughts for a few seconds before remembering to answer ''yes better'' Kurt awkwardly said nodding his head vigorously.

''Okay uh, you really helped me when I was trying to find my song, so what is it?'' Finn said struggling with his words. He said it as quickly as he could while still sounding normal just to stop the uncomfortable silent's which only lasted a few seconds but it could have lasted for hours if he didn't say something.

This is a perfect time to just tell him who you feel. Kurt said to himself_. _But how will he react? Maybe he'll hate me forever. Although he _did_ just say its good to share you feelings, but knowing Finn he'll freak out and just ignore me for weeks maybe mouths!

Ohh what do I have to loose? _your teeth maybe! _a voice said at the back of his head. I don't care I'm going for it.

''I honestly love you''

'' ohh cool uh..'' Kurt got slightly exited for a split second until he continued ''…I don't know the song or anything, but it sounds nice and positive and stuff-''finn got cut of by Kurt

''No, Finn that's not what I meant, and I'm sure you know it.'' Kurt sadly spat out at him.

At this point Finn could only think 'oh god, oh god, oh god!' and just wanted to run away. But he new I shouldn't, plus he wasn't shore if his legs would work or if he'd just fall over if he tried.

'' look Finn I'm sorry. J… just, please don't freak out'' Kurt wasn't even sure why he said the last part, because by the look on Finns face it was a little to late.

'' oh my god I… I'm so sorry I shouldn't of said anything, I'm such an idiot, it… its that its been bugging me for so long, and I know nothing can happen I.. I'' kurt was talking faster and faster as he went on.

So he stopped took his face out of his hands, shook them a bit and breathed slowly to calm down. He was rather red and as he opened his eye Finn saw they were quite puffy and red.

Kurt just leaned back on the piano, looked at his feet and tried not to cry, He was so embarrassed.

They both stood there in silent's. It wasn't even awkward, they were to lost in there thoughts for it to be.

Finn realizes that he hadn't said anything for quite some time now and also how awful Kurt felt so he slowly began walking other to him.

The first footstep made Kurt jump and open his eyes suddenly.

Kurt stood there shivering in anticipation as Finn took his time walking over to him. Each footstep made Kurt mentally flinch and he became more and more worried of what was going to happen to him.

Then Kurt saw Finns feet in front of him as he stopped walking.

Finn put his hand on Kurt's shoulder which made his jump up and look at him.

Kurt nervously stared into Finns beautiful brown eyes. He could now calm down a bit because even though Finn obviously didn't know what to say he wasn't angry.

'' it-its okay'' Finn struggled to say

Kurt just looked at him in disbelief and confusion . He wanted to speak but he couldn't . luckily Finn could see this.

'' its okay, really'' Finn was now gaining confidence now and Kurt began to relax '' I mean girls get crushes over me all the time, why should I care if it's a guy?''

Wow Finn's so understanding, Kurt though to himself , he's always so nice to me ''god I love him'' Kurt whispered to himself without even realizing it.

Finn was a little uncomfortable after Kurt's statement, but decided to forget about it knowing Kurt hadn't meant to say it.

Finn gave Kurt a sweet little smile to show him everything was fine. Kurt replied with a breathy laugh in relief.

Finn hugged Kurt quickly and pretended not to notice Kurt sniffing him so he didn't get worried again. And with that they both walked out the door not saying another word

* * *

**okaaaayyy, it was kinda sort, i'll try and make it longer next time. please, please, please tell me what you think. thanks for reading it by the way ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt looked at his watch '4:14' ''oh shit'' Kurt muttered to himself and sped up his speed, so he could get to the bus-stop on time. Unfortunately his dad still hadn't given his car back.

He walked up to the buss-stop to check what times his buss had, and concluded that he most probably miss his buss. And that there wasn't another one for 4 hours.

So he did a sort of a mixture of running, walking and jogging back to the car-park hoping to find Finn. Luckily he did.

'' Finn!'' Kurt yelled slightly breathlessly.

''yeah..?'' Finn said shakily, because he had just been thinking about Kurt and how awkward it was going to be the next time he saw or had to speak to him.

''sorry about this, but could I get a ride from you?'' Finn was about to answer him but Kurt continued to explain him self before he could. '' its just that the buss was gone and-'' Finn saw that Kurt was getting nervous again, so he cut him of.

''Kurt. Yeah you can have a ride, but I don't know where your house is.''

''oh, thanks so much Finn'' Kurt then walked over to Finn feeling grateful as Finn open a door of his car to him. They exchanged smiles before Kurt climbed in to his seat. It took Finn a few seconds to realize he was staring at Kurt ass as he was getting into the car.

_Shit!_ did I just look at his ass? Why…., why did I do that? Finn worryingly thought to himself, trying not to look at Kurt and _forcing _himself not to think 'his butt was kinda cute though'.

'' hi dad, I'm home. Want me to get dinner?'' Kurt said while looking around his kitchen for something they could eat. He heard his fathers footsteps but continued looking around until he stopped.

''yes dad?''

''its 4:35, why are you so late?''

'' oh I just lost track of time''

'' what were you doing?'' Kurt was getting a bit annoyed. He loved that his dad cared, but he wish he could just be left alone sometimes. Kurt could tell his dad Knew he likes Finn, he had a feeling he talked about him one to many times.

''just talking to people, nothing much, sorry I didn't text you''

'' Kurt! Look at me, I know when your lying''

''sorry, dad. I was with Finn that's all… I didn't want you worrying.''

'' okaayyy, just make sure you tell me next time''

''yeah…. Um I'm going to scoot to the shops, we have no food,… well no good food at least

Burt just grunted and left the room

Kurt got to the shops and went right to the correct food lain for his chicken. Unfortunately it was all gone. He moaned if frustration and looked around for something else with a rather annoyed expression on his face . A boy standing beside him began to talk.

''you alright?'' the young, tall, hansom boy jokingly asked him.

''yeah, there's just no food left in this place.'' Kurt replied, first with his eyes on the boy but they drifted and saw _his_ chicken in the young lads basket.

'' what did you need?'' he said noticing were kurts eyes where.

''chicken'' he moved his head back to the semi-empty shelf that _should _have all the right foods

'' here, have mine''

'' oh.. Thanks'' Kurt said while taking the food for the boys hand and smiling.

'' its Sam by the way.'' he told Kurt holding out his hand.

'' hu?.. Oh, right hello Sam I'm kurt'' Kurt shook sams hand after placing the chicken in his basket.

''.. so do I have to prepare myself for this shop being so useless all the time?''

''uh?'' Kurt replied, knowing that he had more of a point to his question.

''I'm new to this town. You go to McKinley high?''

'' yeah, when do you start there?'' asked Kurt hoping they would meet again at school.

''tomorrow actually, maybe we can hang-out seeing as I don't know anyone here apart from you.''

''yeah, that'd be splendid.'' Kurt felt quite flattered at this point. No one else like this would _ever_ want to 'hang-out' with him.

''cool. Want to get a drink when we're done shopping?''

Kurt blushed a little at the boys offer, and dear god he really did want to go with him, but he couldn't. Kurt hated his dad a bit at that point.

Kurt frowned and sighed before replying to Sam '' sorry I wish I could, but my dad might just kill me if I stayed out to late… thanks for the chicken, and I'll see you at school.''

Kurt walked of and finished his shopping feeling rather bad.

''hi Dad, I'm back!''

'' you took your time just for getting chicken?''

Kurt had a feeling of dejavu at his dads questioning.

'' okay, apparently I'm not allowed to talk to anyone anymore?'' Kurt snapped at his father, still a little annoyed that he couldn't stay with Sam.

''Kurt I just want to know that my Son is safe-''

''No, dad. You practically stalking me!… I'm not even hungry, make dinner yourself.''

Kurt rushed down stairs to his room , laid on his bed hoping his dad wouldn't follow him there.


	3. Chapter 3

'Oh, no'. kurt thought to himself, whiles laying in bed the next morning slowly waking up. 'still have to sing to Finn today'. he moaned and rolled, so his face was shoved in a pillow before sliding out of bed.

He looked in the mirror mumbling ''god, I'm such a mess'' and stroking the hair out of his face.

after an hour and a half getting ready, and trying to make himself look more confident than he felt. He managed to force himself out of the house and onto the buss.

* * *

'' Oh, hey Kurt, can we talk later or-''

''aww, you gunna ask him to marry you!'' puck. Kurts_ best _friend ''c'mon lets do this'' the other jocks just walked over to kurt and finn laughing, as Kurt prepared himself for being chucked in the dumpster.

'' Guys, guys. leave him alone okay?'' Finn defended him, but Kurt was less pleased by it

'' Finn! i can look after myself i don't need you to protect me.'' kurt loved Finn worrying about him really, but he also knew that the moment Finn leaves they would _kill _him

''sorry, i just don't want you getting hurt'' Finn said, even though half way through the sentence kurt had already left, to see sam. sam, the boy he almost completely forgot about, but brightened up his face the moment he saw him.

'' hiii'' kurt almost sang, in an even more high-pitched voice than he usually had.

''hey, Kurt'' Sam replied cheerfully.

they walked to there lockers, making small talk, until they met mercedes.

'' Hi cedes, this is sam. he's new here. And sam this is mercedes.''

''Hi'' they both said awkwardly. then there was a little silents, until Finn came rushing along, a bit lost looking.

''So kurt can we talk?''

''sure, but not now. I have to get to class,... toodles.'' Kurt almost left before saying, ''Oh sam, do you know were you going?'' kurt just remembered

'' erm, my first lesson's maths.. but no not really.''

''oh, that's okay that's where I'm going'' kurt walked of again giving sam a sign to follow, so he did.

soon, after maths, was Glee club, which Kurt asked Sam to join, but unfortunately he was, apparently, busy and couldn't today.

* * *

'' Hey guys!.. So ready for your ballads today?'' Mr. shue ppronounced in a very enthusiastic way. but the rest of the club just sat there grumbling at the idea.''Okay.. lets see who's first'' Mr. shue got out the beloved 'hat-of-faith'. witch was followed by lots of sarcastic cheering.

''First to sing is...Finn!.. witch also means Kurt is going next.

soon Finns performance of 'I'll stand by you' finished and kurt was, for the first time, dreading to sing his solo. but he had to.

'' okay I guess I'll start.'' he nodded to Brad, or better known as '_the piano guy'_. to start playing.

''**am I alone in your heart? **

**have i a hope with your heart?**

**she's such a teaser, shes such a star.**

**give me a reason or give me a chance **

**am i alone in your heart or am i alone?**

**it tears me apart''**

Finn got a bit shifty at kurts choice of song. and the rest of the class seemed to all have the own opinion. some felt sorry for him , some embarrassed for him, and some(/puck and santana) were just mentally laughing at him.

**''Doing all I can do, just to be close to you.**

**Every time that we mean i skip a heart beat.**

**always up for a laugh, she's a pain in the ass.**

**Every time that we meet, I skip a heartbeat.''**

throughout the whole song, everyone knew Kurt didn't want to be standing there. And even though it was a grate performance, it was almost painful to watch.

as soon as the song finished Kurt hurried to his seat, and obviously didn't want to be talked to, or questioned.

* * *

the day was going rather quickly after that, mainly because Kurt had other things on his mind, and didn't really end-up doing much, actual work. during lunch Finn pestered Kurt again, but he just said he was busy talking to Sam and mercedes. Finn did join there conversation though, and it turns out that sam was interested in football and wanted to try-out for the team.

it wasn't that there was anything wrong with Sam, but Finn started not to like him just because he was irritatingly taking up Kurts time, making him unable to talk to the boy. it was finally the end of the day though , maybe Finn could get to talk to Kurt at last. he just had so many questions, that he couldn't ask Kurt before.

''hey kurt can i talk to you before, or after football sometime?''

'' I would, but my dad will _kill _me if I'm home, even two minuets late. call me later if you want though... Oh and by sam''

Finn grunted in a 'displeased' kind of way and moped of with sam, who was planing on joining the team.

* * *

'_all the single ladies,_

_all the single ladies,_

_put your hands up-' _kurts phone rang

**1 message from 'finn hudson'**

**Finn:**hey please can we talk you have been avoiding me all day :( can we meet up please

**Kurt: **fine, meet me at the park in 10 minuets, and I'm sorry for avoiding you. x

**Finn:** okay see you there

Kurt thought he should probably face up to Finn, seeing as he _has_ been understanding, plus he knew Finn wouldn't leave him alone if he didn't

* * *

''hello, Finn''

''Hey'' they greeted each other as they got to the park

they both sat there for quite while just looking at the stars in silents.

''So Finn what do you want?'' Kurt asked, making Finn jump slightly

'' I just wanted to talk a bit... about before, yunno.''

'' Okay..'' Kurt gave him permission to continue and prepared himself.

''right, well, were to begin?.. erm well... how long have you liked me?''

'' does it matter?'' kurt answered, feeling uncomfortable with the question

''well, i just thou- never mind'' he said After kurt gave him a look that told him ' not to continue'

'' sorry kurt. i don't even know what to ask now... i had this conversation in my head all day, but now i just cant think of anything..''

'' look Finn. yes i like you and i have for a while, but you are pretty much the only guy who respects me and doesn't just think of me as a worthless _Fag, queer, homo. _Because Finn , I may look, confident, but even though those idiotic words shouldn't effects me at all, they do. But when you, a jock, one of the most popular people in the hole school, treats me like a proper, nice,normal person, _really _puts me in a positive mood, so yeah-''

suddenly his lips being pushed onto Finns before he had a chance to continue witch made him let out a little, but noticeable, gasp. Finn just wanted kurt to feel happy and realize there was nothing wrong with him, and when Finn realized just how much Kurt liked him he couldn't help himself. the kiss only lasted a few seconds until they both pulled away. kurts eyes were wide and his face was full of, shock. confusion, and a bit of worry.

''Finn?'' kurt chocked out

'' kurt there is absolutely _Nothing_ wrong with you, remember that, _always _remember that'' Finn whispered the last part and rested his forehead against kurts.


End file.
